


Side Stop

by Broken_Synchronicity



Series: omne trium perfectum [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Lance you milk snob the Cheerios did nothing wrong, M/M, Oneshot, Roadtrip Au?, They're not even going anywhere just stuck in a car, This is literally the most self-indulgent thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: "Are you seriously eating cereal right now?"Prompt: A dead phone, a map, a bowl of cerealBonusDialogue prompt; "Somebody's cranky." "Somebody needs to shut up."





	Side Stop

This was honestly the stupidest thing that could be happening to him.

Keith wondered to himself what diety he had pissed off for this to be happening.

"This" being him and Lance trying to figure out how to get to their destination using a road map. Not an app like google maps, that they had been using, an actual paper and print _road map_. The reason for having to even use said map was entirely Lance's fault, not matter what bullshit the Cuban boy spewed.

The two were currently on a cross country road trip to Lance's family's home in Florida from college for summer break, since neither had the funds for a plane ticket. The thirteen-ish hour drive in Keith's old Ford pickup was gonna be long, but it was necessary when you were a pair of broke college kids. At least they had thought to pack a mini cooler and some snack for between stops.

(Ok, no, that was their RA, who was way more used to long road trips than the two of them.)

It had started out fine. They'd made good progress for the time they'd been on the road. They needed to use Lance's phone for the map, since Keith's phone was literally ancient, and the map app gave the worst directions.

And then Lance's phone died.

It wasn't bad. They just hadn't noticed the battery's running out since the phone had been silent for a while now. Just need to plug it in to a charger.

It wasn't bad until they realized Lance _didn't have his car charger._

And they couldn't use Keith's because the hook in wasn't the same shape as Lance's.

Keith had given Lance this flat look that screamed he would strangle the boy if he made any sort of snarky or sarcastic comment. Lance had huffed a pout and crossed his arms, but had thankfully remained silent. So Keith reached over from the driver's side, popped open the glove compartment, and dug out the map to shove in Lance's startled hands.

So now, here they were. Pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of fuck all nowhere with Lance trying to figure out where they need to go. He never thought Shiro's insistent need to make Keith even keep a road map (among other things) in his glove compartment would ever come in handy.

"Are you seriously eating cereal right now?" Lance raised a brow as he looked over at Keith, who was eating a pre-packaged bowl of cheerios.

"What? I've been driving since before the sun was up and the granola bar wasn't exactly the greatest breakfast."

"It doesn't even have milk in it, you heathen. I can understand eating any other kind of cereal dry, but cheerios? Not even the Honey-nut kind, _plain_ Cheerios. Dude, you need the milk to get through the blandness."

"You do remember I'm lactose intolerant, right? And I don't see any bottles of _any_ kind of milk under all the other shit in the cooler. And hey, maybe I _like_ cheerios like this." Lance huffed and turned back to the map.

"Somebody’s cranky.”

“Somebody needs to _shut up_.” Keith bit into the plastic spoon he was using to try and curb his irritation. He's tired and hungry. They really shouldn't have gotten up so early to start this trip, but taking that out on Lance isn't going to help. "Just- find out where we are on that already so we can find an actual place to eat and charge your phone."

They lapse into silence, aside from the crunch of Keith's cereal and the crinkle of the map. Keith sighed.

"... I'm sorry."

Lance's response was almost immediate.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed. I should know by now how you get on little sleep and no real food, and this is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Still, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I should have better control of my temper by now."

"It's not your- Wait, I think I finally found the road we're on." Keith perks up at that.

"Fuck, seriously?" He leans over to try and see what Lance is. "Tell me that's 95 and I might just kiss you."

"Well, I mean, you can kiss me anyway. You don't need an excuse, seeing as you're my boyfriend. But, yes, that's 95 East."

"Thank fuck for that." Keith nearly collapses back into the drivers seat. He starts his truck back up and checks to make sure no one is coming up behind them.

"Ok, so, there should be a stop a couple miles up if I'm estimating where we are right. We can stop there, get some food and buy me a new car charger." Lance directed.

"Here, hold these." Keith held out his cheerios to Lance. Can't exactly drive with them. Lance took them without a word, eyes still on the map, so it was a small surprise when the hand that handed him the cereal snatched up his chin to turn his head.

It was barely a kiss, little more than a quick press of lips, but it was still enough to fluster Lance, frozen in place as Keith turned back to the road. His mouth gaped like a fish as Keith pulled them back onto the road.

"What? I said I'd kiss you. When have I ever lied about something like that?"

If Lance spent the next 20 minutes of the drive hiding his flushed face behind the map, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest thing I have ever written _what the fuck_


End file.
